Everyday
by kylagarrett
Summary: We will see each other every day. And i don't mind. i find myself laughing every day, wait a minute that's it I'm finding myself.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday

Lydia's POV

As I changed the song on my phone I looked around my new high school. I played with the sticky note in my hand that told me where to go.

I went down to room 306 where the sign on the door said guidance counselor. I opened the door. I didn't see any one until a light- skinned women turned around in her chair.

"You must be Lydia" she said showing off her white teeth. "Hi" I said as I held my hand out before we shoke hands.

"Lydia this is Stiles he will be showing you around the school today" she said gesturing to the brown-haired boy sitting in the blue chair.

"Hi" he said holding out his hand before standing up. "Hi" I said again. He was really good looking. He had brown eyes, he was tall, and has the cutest little moles. "Stiles go before you class gets out"

"Ok" he said before we went out the door and back into the hall way. "So what classes do you have?" he asked before taking my schedule out of my hands. "Ok lets go" he said tuning a corner of the school.

"This is Mr. Harris class he teaches Chemistry but you have him for first hour and first hour is over so lets go to your second hour which is Science" he said walking down the hall way again.

While we were walking I saw a boy with brown hair and sweet puppy dog eyes. "Hey Scott" Stiles greeted, I'm guessing that they know each other. "Hey Stiles" he said.

"Who is this?" he asked looking over to me. "Oh this is my friend Lydia" Stiles said looking back and smiling.

"Dude how much do you want to bet her and Allison will be friends" Scott said getting closer to me. "Who is Allison?" I asked.

"My girl friend which so happens the be the prettiest girl in school" he said. "Not any more" Stiles said butting in. "It's Lydia now" he said as I blushed. "Come on their a tie" Scott said folding his arms while they both stared at me. "Yeah" Stiles agreed.

"What color is your hair?" Scott asked before taking my hair in his palms. "Move" Stiles said before slapping Scott's hands making him let go. "What?"

Scott asked as if randomly grabbing peoples hair is normal. "Your scaring her leave her alone" Stiles said pushing Scott away before I laughed.

"Alright I have to go any way so bye Stiles, bye Lydia" Scott said before leaving in the direction we just came from. "Sorry about that" Stiles said before we continued walking.

Seconds later we were at a door that said Science on a piece of paper along with a name that said Ms. Blake.

I glanced over to my right seeing a blonde haired guy walking. "Sup Stilinski. Who is this?" he said stopping in front of us. "This is Lydia my girl friend"

Stiles said putting his arm around me while I blushed. "This is not your girl friend" the boy said seeing right pass the lie. "Ugh I hate you so much" Stiles said to the boy and taking his arm from around me.

"Lydia this is Jackass" Stiles said sarcastically. "Oh sorry I mean Jackson" he corrected before I laughed.

"What ever I have to go" Jackson said before leaving. "Well we have this class together so lets go" Stiles said before we went into the class together.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday Chapter 2

Lydia's POV

I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher in our Science and to tell the truth I really didn't care I already knew all of this stuff. I was to busy staring at Stiles. I was day dreaming before I saw paper waving in my face from the student in front of me.

"Are you going to grab it or not?" the girl asked clearly irritated by my lack of ability to grab a paper and pass it back. "Oh yeah sorry" I said awkwardly grabbing the papers, getting one for myself and passing the rest back.

I went back to what I was doing which was staring at Stiles like a maniac. "Take a picture next time it will last longer" the boy next to me said before reaching back to slap his friend's hand.

"What's your name?" I asked politely. "Phill" he said with a small smirk. "You like music Phill?" I asked again. "Yeah" he answered giving me a questioning look.

"Let me play some thing for you" I said before making a jazz sound with my hands while sticking up the middle finger. After doing this three times I said "I can hold that all day" the class filled with laughter.

The teacher noticed. "Ms. Martin step into the hall way please" Ms. Blake told me. I sighed but got up from my seat and went out into the hallway. I waited a couple of minutes before Ms. Blake came out to join me.

"Lydia I hate to do this on your first day but what you did was disrespectable" she said folding her arms over her chest. Before I could reply she continued.

"So I'm giving you a detention" she said seriously. "Not to be rude or any thing but don't you think that's a little over doing it" I said mocking her by folding arms.

"Do you want double?" she asked, which I don't know why when she knew what the answer was. "No" I said turning my head not wanting to give her the satisfaction. "Ok after school you'll be restacking books in the library" she said opening the class door for me. I blew out a loud over exaggerated sigh before going in the class room.

It was lunch time and I didn't know where to sit. "Hey Lydia over here!" I heard before I saw Stiles waving and calling me over to his table. I walked over to the table, sat my plate down and sat next to Stiles.

Scott was there sitting next to a very pretty girl with brown hair.

"Hi I'm Allison" she said with a smile and her hand out. I gladly shook it. "Lydia" I said smiling back. "This is the girl I was telling you about isn't she pretty" Scott said as I blushed.

"Yeah very pretty" Allison said smiling and eating her lunch, I blushed even deeper.

"Okay so I was thinking all three of us could go ice-skating oh and Lydia you can come to" she said smiling at me. It felt could to be included in some thing at a new school. "Sounds like fun"

I said smiling at Stiles. "After do you guys want to came over?" I asked resting my head on my hand. "Sure" they all said.

The rest of the day just slugged past. Stiles called me over to a blue jeep that I'm guessing is his car.

"So were going to pick you up at seven" Stiles said standing in front of me.

"Ok. Is this your car?" I asked squinting my eyes as the wind started to blow. "Yea cool right"

Stiles said looking back at it smiling. "Yeah it's cool in it's own way" I said finding some way to complement.

"Hey only kind words she's very sensitive" Stiles said acting as if the car had feelings. I giggled. "Ok see you at seven!"

I yelled running back to my car. "Ok!' he yelled back just as I closed my car door and pulling off.


End file.
